Fate Emblem
by oninn
Summary: Three years ago, Moritaka Naoto was involved on a incident concerning Magi and Vampires resulting him to acquire a unique Mystic Eyes. Now, after sixty years, the Holy Grail War has started again for the second time and he eventually was chosen as a master... Uncover the secrets of the Second Holy Grail War.
1. Prologue

_Prologue  
_

* * *

[March 28, 1875 03:02:00]

It feels cold...

Not the gun that's pressed against my temple, but the stare coming from those eyes. I feel several chills run through my spine as I realize that those eyes don't belong to a human, but to a heartless monster that can kill anyone. This presence is definitely not coming from a "_Heroic Spirit_", but from a vengeful one. Or perhaps I am mistaken. He's a whole different entity compared to my grandfather, _Tohsaka Nagato_. His cold stare makes me feel like he'll pull the trigger in a second if I avert my gaze from him.

I'm scared. My mind's going blank. My hand is soaked with sweat. My knees are trembling like they'll snap off in an instant.

If looking at his eyes can drain my energy to this degree, I may not survive the _upcoming war_.

After a minute, he suddenly closes his eyes. It was only for a minute but it feels like I've been looking into his eye for hours. Opening his eyes, he removes the gun from my forehead. Then he puts his gun in its holster and lets out a sigh. After that, he return his gaze to me and asks, "You...are you my master?"

Responding to his question, I muster up my courage and tries to talk,

"I…" I can't voice it out.

In order to win, I need a servant…but…

"…"

I'm full of doubts right now. I'm so confused that I can't even reply to such a simple question. Forget answering, I can't even speak.

"I will ask again... are you my master?" he said as if he's uninterested.

For some reason, the question made my heart race.

"…Y―Yes..I…I'm _Tohsaka Yuu_…"

I bow my head out of reflex.

Illuminated by the light of the magic circle below us, he put his right hand on his left chest and said,

"…Servant _Archer._ I, hereby, answer to your summons."

* * *

[Prologue/_fin_]

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello, I'm oninn.

It's been a few years since I write something like this... In other words, a fanfic!

There was a time when someone said that my works are totally trash and is too crude to move people's hearts but I didn't give up and continued writing. Well, the true purpose of me writing a story is just for I, a student, should study English and make a decent grades at school.

This was my first story that I posted and shared with the other people. I'm currently writing some other fanfictions and original stories at the same time right now. Well, not really 'right now' but I'm still busy writing other things as well. I'm even writing a script for a visual novel for my friend (But unfortunately, its not going well, though) so I'm soooo busy right now. But I even manage to continue writing this.

So, why did I chose to create a fanfic of F/SN? Am I a fan of F/SN?

Hmmn. That's not a difficult question, you know? If the YES button appears in front of me, right now... Then I'll even click it with my tongue if I was in the mood for it, probably.

Anyway, thanks for reading the [_Prologue_]. I know that my may of writing is sooo boring so please forgive me for that. I'll try to improve a little more. (And my state of mind is in a mess so I'll continue to edit the whole series since I'm not so sure about the credibility of information that I've written.)

**Fate/Emblem** focuses on the 2nd Holy Grail War, if you ask.

Hopefully, you'll read the_ 001_ too and leave a message/suggestion/reviews and critic my work.


	2. 001

001: _The Beginning of Everything, Or so I thought._

* * *

[March 26, 1875 05:53:02]

"...Yaaawwwn..."

I put down the barrel that I'm carrying.

"Hey! Don't slack off, will ya!"

"Yeeeesss..."

I said as I slowly follow him while yawning.

I'm Moritaka Naoto. 18 years old. Living in a town called _Fuyuki _and working as a laborer in our bar.

"Get a hold of yourself. You're not a child anymore. You should seriously work now if you want to eat."

And that is my elder brother, Ichirou. He's kind of a nag but the truth is, he really is a hard working man. He even supported us when our parents got killed 10 years ago.

"Where are you staring at!? Keep moving! "

"Ahhhh!"

I immediately lift the barrel that's currently on the ground and starts walking.

We are now resupplying our bar with some imported wine from who-knows country. Since I'm not really good at listening and speaking with others, I decided to take a stroll while my big brother was negotiating with some weird-bearded men in order for us to sell a different kind of wine. _Nihonshu_ is quite popular nowadays but my brother wants to attract more customers so he decides to sell different kinds of _o-sake. _Hopefully, his negotiation works and I'm now carrying the fruits of his labor. Really, what a bother.

"Hey! Stop daydreaming!"

my big brother said to me.

"I'm not daydreaming... I'm just... thinking of something"

That's a lie, of course.

"Thinking of what?"

I clear my throat to start my rebuke but in the end I did not say anything.

"..."

"It's okay even if you think on something... just don't stop walking or else I'll leave you."

"...sigh"

I'm too lazy to complain so I just sighed again.

After several minutes, we finally arrive at the bar. I immediately put the barrel in the storehouse and start cleaning the bar. I bring down the chairs, wipe the tables and sweep the floor inside.

Man, people here really are too excited. Excited to work, that is. I don't like being worked up with something but since I am not a child anymore, I just need to finish my job early, right?

Before I finish sweeping the floor, a tall man with a weird scar on his face enters our premises.

"..."

Ehhh?

He's just... standing there?

A tall man with a weird scar.

He's totally a weirdo.

...

Well, I guess I should not accuse someone without basis. Really, me.

He's not wearing the usual Japanese clothing like a Kimono partnered with an Obi but a coat worn but aristocrats from the west.

Hmmmnn. Thinking about it, maybe he's a court noble?

I silently approach him and I smile while saying: "Ummm, excuse me but the bar is yet to open. Could you please wait for a moment?"

"..."

Why is he not responding?

Now that I think about it, he's a little creepy... His western clothes give me an eerie feeling.

Gulp.

I muster up my courage and try to speak to him again.

"U-ummmm, e-excu-cu-cuse me bu-but the b-b-bar is yet t-to o-open."

I'm stuttering! I'm stuttering but... I need to finish what I need to say... Or else Nii-san will scold me again.

"C-Coul-d you-"

"Not here."

"Eh?"

He suddenly spoke.

Not here?

Is he looking for someone?

Or something?

Then the man immediately turns around and walks away without looking back. Then suddenly-

"Weird."

"HIIIYYYYAAAAAH!"

He suddenly appears behind me.

"Hehe, did I scare you?"

"Kii-chan! What the hell are you-"

"So, I scare you, _ne_?"

"...Yes, you did. But don't you ever repeat that again. I may die because of a heart attack"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

This brat is my little brother, Kichirou. He's kind of a witty and loves to play pranks.

"OOOOYYY... Stop playing with Kichirou and finish your work."

"..."

Damn that **first** idiot. I am working, you know?

"_Ne,_ who's that guy?"

"I don't know either. Maybe a drifter or an assassin? Maybe he stopped here to check and pick up naughty kids like you! Hahaha!"

Well, that's impossible of course.

"Ehhhhh... But he's gone now, right? Does that mean that I'm not naughty, _ne? Ne? Ne?_"

as he tilt his head sideways.

"..Errr...Well, that is..."

I look away from him.

"If he's looking for a naughty kid and he did not pick me up, then it means that I'm not naughty."

"..."

Sharp! This brat's mind is sharp! Maybe he's even smarter than me now! And of course that's also impossible... _probably._

"OY! Stop your comedic acts there and continue working! For goddamn sake!"

Ichirou roars.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ichi-onichan, Is the breakfast done already!"

"Yes, let's go now and eat, Kichirou."

Kichirou swiftly run towards aniki.

"Ahhh, I'm also goi-"

"No. Finish your work first."

Tsk.

"Ehhhh?"

"Like what I've said. No work, no food. Got it?"

With that said, I was annoyed. I can't help but to accidentally slip a tongue.

"...tsk..._jerk_..."

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"...Aaahh...YES!..."

"Good. Also, make it quick will ya? Food tastes better when you're not alone, _ne?_"

"Don't copy Kii-chan's way of talking!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"And don't copy _me!_"

"Hahaha."

And so, my two brothers go to a clean table (the table I've just wiped) and started eating. I'm definitely hungry right now but I need to finish this first if I want to eat. Everyday seems like a normal day to us and I'm starting to feel that I'm in bliss. Experiencing the bliss called "everyday", I'm quite sure that this will go on forever...

...until I've experienced that _fateful_ day. A day that is not quite similar to every other day that erased the existence of what I've called "everyday."

* * *

[March 28, 1875 17:24:37]

I'm currently walking at the market since I run away from the bar. It's not like that I loathed my work but I occasionally take a break from time to time just for me to relax and enjoy a little. The bar will be packed at six so I'm relieving myself from fatigue and readying myself for it…but I can't. I do not know why but I just can't enjoy nor relax. I've been walking here for several minutes but I can't get off this feeling of anxiety that's overwhelming me.

I walk faster.

There's an unknown feeling inside that's telling me that I should run away from here.

I started to run.

I just run aimlessly as I pass by every passenger that I encountered.

And then, I stop running and started panting heavily.

I feel sick.

I wanted to puke.

I wonder what's happening to me.

It feels... so weird.

[Gaaaasp]

[gaaasp]

[gaasp]

[gasp]

"…sigh….Maybe, I'll go back for now."

I think I calmed down a bit…probably. I started walking back to our bar. I feel light and my body isn't sweating now. Ever since I went too far from the red light that surrounding the market, I don't feel sick anymo-

-Eh?

Why did I just realize it now?

Red... Light.

I don't really hate that color.

It's just...red makes me feel uneasy.

And now that I mention it, this the first time that I encountered such a wide and vivid light. Occasionally, "lights" like this just surrounds an entire house and its color is opaque white, not red. In other words, these "lights" are called barrier or something… since it's been 3 years, I can't really remember anything that _Hon_ had said. I may be an idiot when it comes to this things but thanks to these eyes, I can eventually understand magic and many complicated stuffs that even _Serene_ can't explain.

I immediately stare at the barrier.

"Analyze. Start."

I close my eyes and open it slowly...

"The barrier's color is deep as blood. The _miasma_ that's surrounding it is black. It can be an anti-human barrier or an energy seeping mechanism that sucks off human vitality. Its range is almost 250 meters radius. There are approximately 127 magic circles that are supporting the barrier. No, 119, since 8 of it are still incomplete. Magic type: _Curse Boundary Layer_. Weakness: _Reinforced Runes, Anti-Magic artifacts and high-leveled Thaumaturgy_. Ways of Dispelling: _Death of the Caster, Manual Cancellation and Destruction of the Mother Seal_."

And after that, I slowly close my eyes and sit on a nearby chair.

"...Heeeh... _Her_eyes are just too amazing, right, Nao-kun?"

I immediately look back and saw a familiar face.

"Oh. It's just you, Serene...Sigh"

Making an angry face, she walks towards me slowly.

"Hey, what's with that 'Sigh'? Are you saying that you're not happy to see me at all?"

She wears clothing similar to a western man but the truth is that, she's a girl. A cute girl, that is.

"Not at all. What you always bring me is trouble"

"That's not tru-"

"Vampire Hunting. Are you saying that that is not troublesome?"

I said with a low-pitched voice so that only the two of us could hear.

"No! It isn't troublesome, for me. We, the **Barthomeloi Family**, are specialized of Vampire Exorcism. It is our duty to exorcise evil vampires anywhere, anytime, at anyplace since I am a secret agent from the Clock Tower of the Magus Association."

She said it while smiling with dignity and crossing her arms.

"It is troublesome to me. And you're not really an agent, right? You're just a run away girl who hates being tied by her own family."

"..."

She suddenly put on a difficult face. Then, she finally objects and put out her tiny tongue

"Aahhh! Enough of this! Shut up! Shuut up! Beeehhh!"

This girl really is so short-tempered. That's _Barthemeloi Serene_ for you. Apparently, she's 17 years old but I heard that her skills as a magus are incomparable.

I heard from _her_, of course. From _Hon._

She has a blue-colored eyes and a light-brown silky hair. Her body is slender, her skin is white and her face is beautiful too, as if she looks like a fairy. But...

...her personality is rotten. But her sticking her tongue right now is pretty cute. I can't really take off my eyes from it. What a sight.

"Anyway, Nao-kun. Did you see that barrier? If you do, then I'll inform you that that is a work of a vampire. A Dead Apostle, by the way. It seems that he is using the barrier to weaken his prey and then hunt them one by one silently without anyone knowing. I barely felt it just a while ago. It is really hard for me to detect it this time because that is a new barrier-type spell that vampires use and I don't have an eye similar to you. I'm not confident this time so can you company me to investigate it?"

"Ah, umm, yeah."

I responded without thinking since I was mesmerized by her appearance.

"Hey, Is there something wrong?"

I immediately look away.

"Ah, no. Not really."

"But it seems that you're spacing out. Are you not feeling well?"

She brings her face close to mine. When she does that, I can always take a full look on her face. I cannot do a thing and be embarrassed at the same time so I purposely look away, trying to hide my face to her.

"Nao-kun, your face is flushed. Maybe you have a fever. You should go home for now and rest. I'll just go to your home later to pick you up."

"Eh?"

"You agree, right?"

"Agree on what?"

"…On accompanying me."

"Accompany? I don't really remember agreeing with you. And you just concluded that I'm sick, right? So don't make a sick person accompany you on Vampire Exorcism."

"Eeeeeeehhhh... Not. Fair. You just agreed on what I requested and then you'll just take it back? ...the...wo..rst..."

"Wha-?"

"I said that you're the worst! I don't care anymore. I don't care. I'll go to your house at 11 tonight! Make sure that you're ready!"

And then she just jumped on the branch of the tree that is almost 3 meters high, making an escape. Seriously, we're in the center of the town! What if others think that I'm acquainted with a weirdo?

"11, huh. Magic sure is a convenient thing. I wish I can cast a spell or two someday."

But, thinking about her.

She suddenly appeared like a hurricane that blows away everything.

And my relationship to her in the past was...

_Predator and prey._

―with _me_ as the _prey_

and

―_her_ as the _predator_.

Seriously, what the hell I'm thinking! Am I being too conceited? I might as well go back to the bar.

Without thinking too much about it, I leisurely walk back to our bar, avoiding the barrier.

* * *

[March 28, 1875 22:56:21]

I decided to stop working since Serene will be here any minute now. My older brother realizes my intention and swiftly follows me outside the door.

"OY! Where are you going? There are still customers left!"

"Ah, sorry, I'll be back later so don't worry."

"That's not what I mean!"

Yeah, screw you and your complicated rules.

I run and immediately circled our bar. Hopefully, I wish that aniki will give me some slack sometimes. I'm really getting tired, you know? Running for errands and carrying those large boxes and stuff. I'm completely unfortunate. Well, not completely if it was just that, but if you include that troublesome woman, just thinking about it makes me depressed again and again.

"...sigh... what a troublesome woman...really."

"Troublesome, huh?"

I'm getting depressed even more as I realized that she was already here. I know that she will be earlier than the expected time what I didn't expect is that she heard what I just said.

Anyway, I'll just greet her as usual.

"Ah, so you're here."

"What do you mean by that? 'You're here' my ass! Do you know how long I've been waiting! It's been forever, you know!"

she complained.

"But you said that you'll be here at 11!"

"Hmmmmppff."

She pouted. Sigh. I don't know anymore.

"Ahhhh! Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I'll make up for it. So... How long did you wait?"

"Ummmm, about... 5 hours or something like that."

"5 hours! Are you an Idiot! Isn't that was the time when we're talking outside of the city? You've waited that much!"

"Ahhhh... Yes, I was."

She is an idiot.

"Geeezzz. Sigh... Okay, I'll accompany you. But make sure that this will be quick, okay?"

"Okay, _ehehe._"

I decided to finish this task as quick as possible.

" ... Where should we start investigating?"

"I think that we should start first at finding the seal of the barrier that is why I really need your help. You're eyes are not of a human. I need that to complete my plan. Also, if we weaken the barrier, the Dead Apostle will probably make his move and will try to gather as many servants as he can to ensure his safety and raise his power."

"Isn't that idea disadvantageous for us? If we weaken the barrier, then he will realize that there is someone who is trying to hunt him. Will it make him more cautious than that, right?" I asked.

"You are correct. But how about the people who's living inside that barrier? They will become weak if the barrier was left untouched. I can't really stand the thought of it."

She's...amazing but she's too reckless. I can't help to to smile since I don't hate her recklessness.

When she noticed that I'm looking at her while smiling, she averted her eyes for some reason and continues to explain the situation.

"If he is provoked then he will try to stop us for weakening his barrier further. If we consider that possibility, we can just make a decoy and trap him. Even if he doesn't appear, I'm sure that one of his servants will take the bait. I can just use tracing magic to find his real body with the use of his servant because a vampire servant is connected to their master by blood."

"I see."

"If the plan fails, I'll just think of something right away so just follow me for now."

"Okay."

Then we look and nod at each other.

"By the way..."

I'm really curious about it but for a while now but what's with that hand? I mean, what are these weird lines engraved on the back of her left hand?

Realizing where I'm looking, she immediately hides her hands behind her back.

"I...It-Its nothing!" she said while pouting.

I didn't say anything though.

"Well. If you say so."

"..."

She's silent. This is the first time that I've seen her not being angry at all if I act like I'm curious about her. If she's in her usual mood, she'll probably say "Don't look, idiot! It doesn't concern you so piss off!" This might be a little awkward since she's this silent. If she's always this quiet, I may fall for her for a hundred times now. I'll take the initiative and will break this deafening silence for now.

"Let's go, Serene."

"...Uu...Y-yes..."

* * *

We've been walking for at least an hour now but we still haven't found any magic circle or runes of the barrier. I just walk behind her, I don't really have a reason but it seems that I'm comfortable in here than walking side by side with her or in front of her.

Maybe because I'm still... afraid of her.

Then, a prickly feeling surfaced on my chest.

"...Uuuu...Uurk!... This atmosphere... is making me sick." I complained.

"Yes, since Vampires are stronger at night, the barriers that they create seem too much stronger at night as well."

Several minutes had passed but we still haven't found any of them. Maybe we're just too unlucky tonight.

"Tsk...He's good."

"..."

I can simply watch her from the back as she's getting more and more irritated. I can stand the uncomfortable air that's seeping inside my nose but what I can't stand is the fact that I'm wasting my time walking here while my brothers are comfortably sleeping in their own tatami beds.

Unfair!

That's totally unfair.

And I think that I am unfair to the other guys as well... Walking with a girl at midnight. I think many boys at my age will find this really envious.

A cute girl in her adolescent.

Ahhhh. Her hair is so silky.

Now I know why I am so contented in here because I can smell her hair like this.

Ahhhhhh, so sweet and so good. I can smell it forever if I will be given the chance to it. I wonder if all girls smell like this.

Wait? What the hell I'm doing!?

"Hey, what are you doing with my hair?"

Ack. I messed up. Without me knowing, I instinctively touched her hair and smelled it.

Even now, I'm still holding unto it. What am I, a pervert? A hair-smelling pervert?

"..."

She doesn't look back at me.

She was just standing there.

Without looking back, she is standing still.

It looks like she's trembling.

Maybe she's angry? Is she angry?

No. She IS angry.

I'm sure that she is angry so I need to apologize now in order for her to forgive me. I don't know what punishment she will give me for holding and smelling her hair but I must prepare for the worst-case scenario. Girl's hair are said to be one of their most valuable asset.

"I...I'm so sorry for what I've done!" I said while bowing my head earnestly.

"Eh?"

"I'm really sorry for touching your precious hair. I didn't mean it. My hand just suddenly touches it. Please don't kill me, Serene-san! No, Barthomeloi Serene-sama!"

"..."

She's silent. I can see that she's not looking back to me but I still need to bow my head.

"R-Raise your h-head, Naoto" she finally replied.

"No. I refuse. As a man, I must bow my head and sincerely apologize to you."

Eh? Did she call me by my name without honorifics?

"Then, I also refuse on forgiving you."

Ahhhhhhhhh!

"Eh? Why? Is bowing my head like this isn't enough? Okay, then I'll be on my knees right away!"

"Don't bother."

"...!"

―Why?

With this question on mind, I put my left knee on the ground and my right knee will follow but before I finish what I'm doing, she instantly says this:

"Please rise up and look at me right now!"

I stopped and look at her. She's still not looking here but she's trembling even more than the last time. Actually, when is that last time?

"I...won't forgive you...be-because...th..there's n-nothing to...forgive to" she said in a soft and trembling manner.

Ehh?

"And...I...I really don't mind... you touching my...hair..."

Ehhh?

"A-A-Anyway, le-let's call it a day. I'll me-meet you again..at the back of your house at 11 tomorrow so...wait...for...me."

And then she jump to the roof and started running.

―Strengthening Magic

A very useful spell. I wish I can use that spell too.

Sigh.

She just left me alone again. Alone, dumbfounded by her words. Hey, can anyone give me a proof that I'm not dreaming? Because this is so good to be true. I mean, a beautiful bishoujo just said that she doesn't mind her hair being touched by me can exist, right? Oh well. I'll go home for now because my mind can't take it anymore because of so many happenings that happened in just a single day.

While I'm currently mentally exhausted, a person I never imagine appearing appears in front of me and greets me with a smile.

"Good Morning, Moritaka-kun."

―Yet, another _weirdo_?

... is what I thought for a moment but I immediately reject that _possibility_.

That encounter surprises me the most because... the granddaughter of the most influential person in town is in front of me.

"T-Tohsaka-san?"

I instinctively blurted out her name.

"Oh, I'm surprised that you know who I am. I'm glad that you still remember me."

Huh? I don't really remember meeting her but… why did she know me?

"I'll get straight to the point, Moritaka-kun. Please join forces with me. I need you in the upcoming war."

"..."

I'm wrong.

I made a mistake.

I seriously made a mistake.

I should not have rejected that _possibility_.

"... ..."

I silently put my right palm on my face as I sigh loudly.

* * *

[001/_fin_]

* * *

**Author's Notes**

****Hello.

Good day to everyone in here reading this Fanfic.

I finally introduced the main character of this story, Moritaka Naoto.

His personality is somewhat laid back and annoying but the truth is that he is a gentle "yes-man" character. Truthfully, he's too _annoying_ for me to write... And he is a pervert as well. _Ahahahaha._

Ahem.

I also introduced a character named, Serene Barthomeloi. Well, if you searched the surname "Barthomeloi", I'm sure that you'll find it on the Melty Blood Series where Barthomeloi Lorelei resides... If you played the Melty Blood Series (Re ACT and Actress Again, am I right?), I think that you'll guess most of her capabilities as a magus. I had drawn her earlier and if you are curious about her looks, then I think I'll post the picture here? Is that okay?

By the way, thanks for reading this chapter. If you got pass up to this point, then I'll thank you from the bottom of my throat.

Obviously, that was a joke.

And finally, I decided who servant _Berserker_ will be!? Look forward to it.

And please post a review for this fanfic. I'm totally bored right now so I want to read other people's opinions about this fanfic.

Truthfully yours,

oninn


	3. 002 1

002 - 1: _The White Witch, the Beautiful Knight and the Scornful Soldier_

* * *

[March 29, 1875 13:01:04]

"Oy! Naoto, are you okay?"

"Ah, yes. I'm fine."

My elder brother asked. He probably noticed that I didn't get any sleep at all. Damn that oujo! If I just hadn't met her after Serene left me….

"Hmmn… Your eyes tell me otherwise."

Says my elder brother with a suspicious look on his face. Well, I can't deny him for suspecting but please trust your little brother a little more. I not a criminal, you know?

At least for now. And who would want to oppose you? I don't want to be slashed by my own brother!

"By the way, where did you go last night? I just barely keep up with the customers because of your absence. Good thing that Aikawa-san came last night for checking up and helping us."

"Aikawa-san? Oh? Your girlfriend?"

"Th- That's none of your concern! Either way, just thank her the next time you meet her, okay!"

I nod. Sigh. I can't believe this brother of mine. He still calls her with her last name even though they're going out for years. I don't know if he is afraid or embarrassed. Probably the latter, but I think that her girlfriend is somewhat sad because he still act as if she was just a friend. Oh well, it's not like I care since it's their own problem. An ex-shinsengumi like him should be more courageous when it comes to romance since fighting with swords is already over.

Ahhhh… I can't see properly. Damn. I'm pretty exhausted but I should get back to work or else Nii-san will be mad again. With that in mind, I resume to position the chairs in their usual place and wipe the tables one by one.

Working at our bar is not really enjoyable. If you'll ask me, I'll even say that it's peaceful but boring. All I need to do is to clean the glasses, wash the dishes, wipe the floor, and carrying of the goods and stuff. It's just a simple bar where drifters, rounins, samurais, loan sharks, warlords and all types of people that you'll see everywhere. It's not really worth describing since it looks plain compared to the other bars in this city but my brothers' look and attitude compensates for it so we're quite popular in the neighborhood.

My Nii-san, Ichirou is popular because of his looks, especially for the girls. He's quite handsome if you try to compare him from his peers. He has a bright smile that shines brightly like the morning sun and has a freezing gaze that can capture the hearts of maidens in this city. His girlfriend is Aikawa Usami (愛河宇佐美), the daughter of a sushi shop owner in the street adjacent to ours. She's also beautiful and her attitude is great, her skin is white as pearl, her eyes are big and wide and her long silky hair in pony tail is a sight to behold. A Yamato Nadeshiko indeed. We have known her since forever and she can be called as Nii-san's childhood friend.

Second is our youngest brother, Katsuo. 11 years old. Witty and loves to play pranks on others but he is sociable and reliable when it comes to business and other complicated stuff. Many people say that he is a child prodigy but I think that he's just a brat who's too mature for his own age. He's friendly so he can make the customer busy and entertain them with his tricks or two.

I certainly think that they can operate the bar without me but they just keep on insisting that I'm needed there. Well, I don't really have talents or special skills….no, I have. But that's not really helpful in business. My eyes can't help my family when we need money so what's the difference? These eyes can only understand difficult and mysterious types of magic and alchemy but it can never feed my family. Also, magic always harm people like us and many will never understand what is magic so it will only cause a commotion. Therefore, I cannot let them know that I have an ability like this. I had to make this a secret. For their sake. Just for us to live peacefully. I'll never tell them about this ridiculous stuff.

"Nao-nii, are you sure you're okay? Your face is pale." says my little brother with a concerned face.

"I'm fine. Really. R-Really, I'm f- fine. Don't worry."

Hey, Nii-san, learn from Kii-chan, will you? Treat your little brother carefully since this one is so fragile.

Ahhh— My sight's getting blurry— Ehh? When did I face the ceiling? Weird…?

And then the next thing I knew I was on my bed.

It looks like that I lost consciousness while at work. I instinctively look outside of the window and the bright lights of the bulb what was installed on the street illuminated my sight.

Hmmmm ~ This town sure is improving faster than I expected. Light bulbs sure are handy when it's so dark outside. That can help the guards to patrol more effectively at this time at ni—

And then, I suddenly remember a really important thing… My whole body froze. It almost took me a minute just to recover to my senses… and then I immediately got up of the bed and I start to dress up my hakama and run downstairs.

"I hope that I can still make it."

I run as fast as I can and I finally reach my destination point… [The dining room]…That's where the wall clock was placed. I carefully look at the time and then an unknown feeling overwhelmed my body.

"It's 11:30 PM. Tsk. I'm late."

The truth is, I can just go to our meeting place casually because the 'meeting place' is just several meters away but since our last encounter last night was too….err—embarrassing so I'm having my doubts here and also… I'm late.

Wait. I can't be indecisive now! I promised that I'll accompany her so I need to meet her there.

I go outside of the house from the back door. Our meeting place is our backyard so I don't really need the effort to travel that far.

I finally arrive on the said meeting place but I can't see her anywhere. Sigh. There's no going back now that I'm already here so I'll wait for her. While I'm thinking on what will I say to her, an unexpected sweet voice suddenly surrounds the whole place.

"Hey kiddo, you sure are late."

"Huh? W- Wait. Who're you?"

A strange looking white-haired girl suddenly appears in front of me. Her eyes are gray. She wears a light metal armor on her chest, exposing her petite shoulders and is cloaked with a semi-transparent silver colored robe. I can tell that she's foreigner but I think this is the first time that I've seen a dress like that.

"It doesn't concern you, pig. "

Eh? Pig? Did I hear it wrong? And why is she glaring at me?

"Ummm…"

"Heh. An animal like you is not allowed to know my name, nor speak of it. I'm just here to deliver a message that Mas-…no, Serene-chan will not come to see you tonight for various reasons, scum ."

Hiiiii! This girl's mouth is foul!

"Now that I've finished my task, I'll take my leave now. Please take care."

"Ah… Okay."

She immediately disappears before I know it. That girl is absolutely beautiful, but she's quite intimidating. I don't know why she suddenly called me a pig and a scum but thinking about it right now won't give me the answer. It's just that…who is that girl? What is she to Serene? Is she a friend of hers?

Thinking about it won't give me a proper conclusion so I dropped all of my worries about that white-haired girl and started walking back to the house. Serene was really eager to hunt that vampire yesterday but now it seems that she's disinterested with it.

Really, that girl.

Still, I need some rest so I'll get some sleep somehow. Thanks to these eyes of mine, my body tends to give in to fatigue so it's impossible for me to work for a long period of time than any average man.

I hastily changed my clothes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Lancer, did you deliver the message?"

"Yes."

"…."

I was wondering where I can get most of the details of this Holy Grail War. The book that my mother gave me says that there is a person involved in the Holy Grail War who stands in between those seven masters to regulate them and makes sure that they will perform the War in secret.

The Regulator of this War.

It is said that he can explain all of the details concerning the Holy Grail War.

I'm at the river bank right now. I'm currently contemplating on how to tell Naoto-kun since I was chosen by the Holy Grail to become a master and I'm planning on not getting him involved further with me.

I came to this town 3 years ago in search for this particular True Ancestors, _Buch der Weisheit_, after I escaped from the cages of my home. He is known for his knowledge when it comes to Magic; _Alchemy, Evocation, Summoning, Divination and Healing._His talent for making strategies against his enemy is second to none. The Genius Vampire. Powerful Mages don't even try to confront him, yet I, a failure of the House Barthomeloi, insist on finding him.

"I just….wanted to meet him yet I…"

Before I even finish my thoughts, my servant suddenly announce a warning.

"Master, an enemy. Do I need to wake her or not?"

"No…. Just you will suffice, _Lancer_."

With my response, she immediately bows her head for a moment and slowly raise her head, then she place her hands together near her chest that looks likes she's praying and then said,

"I understand. Then I, Heroic Spirit [ _ ], will fight for you 'till the day our wish is granted."

"Thank you."

Then she moves her position in front of me and raises her left hand. At that exact moment, a blue spear materializes on her both hands, wielding it directly in front of her, the blade pointing upwards.

"They're close! Master, please get ready!"

"Oka-"

"Hmph. What do we have here?"

A deep voice of a man creeps to our auditory senses. The silhouette of the man is slowly getting nearer as he approaches us uninterestedly.

We were expecting a surprise attack but this man betrayed our expectations.

Silence filled up the place. Then after a few seconds, a high-pitched voice immediately breaks it.

"Archer, what are you doing?"

The master of Archer, it seems. So she a girl, like me… She's wearing almost the same western clothes as mine, meaning that she's from a well-renowned family around here. Her face is very feminine and she has a mole at the center of her chin. Her hair is short, since it only touches her shoulders. Her breast is….Er- it's somewhat rude to describe it. Her height is several centimeters below mine, meaning that her stature is below average.

"I told you that our plan is to attack them from all sides, right?"

"…."

"Hey! Listen to me! Do I need to use one of my Command Spells in order for you to obey me!"

"….."

"Sigh. Now that it comes to this…."

Then the short haired girl directed her gaze to me.

"You... You're a master, right? My name is Tohsaka Yuu, it's a pleasure to meet you."

…. Is she… serious?

"Now that the surprise attack has failed, I do not wish to fight anymore. Let's have a truce. Moreover, a little chat won't hurt, right? Is that okay with you?"

"…"

I'm astonished. This girl suddenly declared that she planned on attacking us even though she's not sure whether we're an enemy or not and then she's proposing for a truce?

"Master, I do not sense hostility on her but the servant next to her…. is…"

"Yes, I can feel it too, Lancer."

"Don't worry. My Archer won't attack you if I don't order him. Well, I can't really say that you can relax for now."

"Tsk. What a troublesome Master. Remember, Yuu. If you aren't capable of being an excellent Master, I'll kill you myself."

After his complaint, he dematerializes himself.

"Okay, now! Shall we have a little chat?"

"….Lancer."

"Yes?"

"Can you?"

"Of you may."

And she also disappears without a trace.

"Tohsaka-san, mind if I say you question first?"

"Yeah, I don't mind but could you please tell me your name first?"

Ah. She's right I have yet to introduce myself to her.

"My name is Serene Lia Barthomeloi. I am a Magi from the Association."

"Hmmm…Association, huh? So did they send you here just to participate in the Holy Grail War?"

"That's….none of your concern anymore. My reason for going in this country isn't necessary for you to know."

"Is that so? Okay. I won't talk about those things anymore. So, what did you want to ask?"

"….I would like you to explain it all to me the details of this Holy Grail War."

After I asked her that, her face becomes serious. The face of the cheerful girl is now replaced by a face full of hatred.

[002-01/_fin_]


	4. 002 2

002 – 2: _Breaking-point_

* * *

**Part 1**

[March 30, 1875 06:00:09]

The sound of a rooster's cuckling woke me up unexpectedly fast.

The 2nd Day of the week. Normally, I would have woke up earlier than usual but luckily, thanks to this day that I can slack off and do what I want since Nii-san always closes the bar at Tuesdays. I really don't know why but I think that he has an appointment every Tuesday. I can't question him because he always leaves early and I don't have the willingness to sacrifice my day off just to ask him a stupid question.

Anyway, it's so unproductive to continue to sleep in this situation when I'm fully awake so I'll push myself up and start my personal morning routine; swordsmanship training.

I change my yukata and go downstairs to prepare Kii-chan's meal. After that, I hurriedly go to the backyard and start to make swings with a wooden sword in a vertical direction. I'm not well oriented on sword because my brother refuses to teach me the way of the sword because he protests that the era of war has ended and the era of prosperity is approaching so there's no need for me to learn it. From my point of view, he's just too protective because for someone like him who used to be an assassin, he knows what is the true meaning of "murder and survival" and "life and death."

After finishing a number of swings directing from head to the torso, I start swinging my sword horizontally. Ah, right, I'm starting to feel the sweat on my body. I'm sure that I'll soon be tired because of long duration practice. Like what I've said, I'm not good at tiring activities at all.

"Uuuu… I'm getting tired."

"Then stop swinging it, Nao-nii!"

"Fuueh!"

This brat always surprises me. Ahhh! Now I'm mad!  
"YOU! DAMN! BRAATT!"

"Hiiii! S-So-Sorry!"

"Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't surprise other people! Specially, me!"

"…..Uuuu…Bu-"

"No Buts! Just do what I say!"

"…..hhmm…"

"Do you understand!"

"….Ye….Y..Yes…"

"Huuuh!"

"…..Y-Y-Yes!.."

"As long as you understand."

"….."

"Really. What's going on with your head?"

"…."

"Oy, why're you silent now?"

"…UU..Uuu…_sniff_…"

"Eh? O-Oy.. Kii-chan?"

"Uuuu…Uuuuuh…Uwah…Uwaaahhhh!"

And then, he suddenly burst into tears.

"Uwaaahh! Uwaaahhh! Uwahh….hmmmmh…_sniff_…."

"Kii-chan! You're crying!"

"Uuuuuhhh…I….Nao-nii…."

"….Ehhhh?…"

"…It's not….that I've calmed down…after you shouted at me…"

You definitely calmed down after I shouted at you!

"Ohhhh, you've made Kii-chan cry."

I look back and saw a boy of my age with a weird kitsune mask on his face. Oh no, here he comes again. The most outgoing person that I've met so far, probably.

"Now, Naoto-kun! Can you finally guess who I am?"

"Quit joking! I always know who you are, Hotaru-kun!"

"Hohoho. As sharp as always… Anyway, going back to the topic. You. Made. Him. Cry!"

I really don't get this guy.

"So what of it?"

"That's not how a normal person reacts! You should feel guilty and apologize to him!"

"Well, that's not really the case. Look at him…"

"Uuu…I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!...Uuuu…UUuuh."

See? He's even apologizing while saying 'I'm sorry' so why should I feel guilty…Er…Well, I guess I DO feel guilty looking at him but he's the one who's wrong. It's my duty as an older brother to show my little brother what the world really is so I will never spoil him and be hard on him.

Hotaru-kun approaches Kii-chan and patted his head. He always comforts him at times like this. I act like a villain and he acts like the hero occasionally when situations like this occur. I'm pretty confident myself that I am suited become one if necessary.

Hotaru is one of my childhood friends around here. I can't really call him my best friend but he is a good person a heart. He's taller than me, his built is normal, his looks are normal, almost everything about him is normal except for his mouth. He's talkative but in a good way. He always cheers up people. We're pretty close but he never considered me as his best friend and so do I. Anyway, he always avoids and diverts the topic if it's about himself so we don't really know much about him. His birthplace, parents, siblings (if he had) or likes and dislikes.

While I'm watching Hotaru pet my little brother's head, I look back and see a familiar person standing right behind me.

"Oh? What a coincidence... Hotaru's here too."

"Ah, Yuuki-kun, what brings you here today?"

"Nothing, really. I just want to stop by and say hello since I pass by this house on my way home."

"...Oh yeah, you live somewhere near the shrine above the mountain, right?"

"...Yes."

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"..."

For some reason, I get the feeling that he's troubled by something.

"Yuuki…."

"Can I have a moment with you?"

He immediately looks at me with his usual cold stare but I can tolerate it to some degree and look back at him with a similar stare.

"I understand."

I can easily tell that he has a problem.

"Then, follow me."

"Okay. Oy Hotaru-kun, can you watch and take care of Kii-chan while I'm gone?"

"Of course. Take your time. Also, don't listen to all of what Yuuki-kun says."

"I can hear you, Idiot!"

"Fueh! Haha! It's a joke! A joke. Don't mind me!"

And then, Yuuki-kun and I walk together for a stroll that morning.

* * *

**Part 2**

[March 29, 1875 20:46:33]

I can't believe it. Moritaka-kun refused my request flatly. I just don't like involving civilians in this war. I learned several months ago that he knew Serene Barthomeloi, the magi that I concluded who came from the Magi Association to win the omnipotent grail in this far eastern land. Being her friend, there's a high possibility chance that he and his family may become a victim of the Holy Grail War.

"Sigh. Being a Tohsaka sure is tiresome. There's so much to plan and consider in order attaining victory. And at the same time, I must protect the civilians and make sure that no one will discover our family… no, the mages' secret."

"Well, it is your duty after all, right? Yuu-sama."

"Ummm, yeah… But that's not really what I'm concerned about… It's just, I don't want him to be involved so I'm planning on hiring him as a servant to send him outside of the city for several days until the war is over but he flatly refused me after explaining that I'll pay him any amount.

"Hmmmm… Ehehe…"

"Evangeline….? Why are you laughing silently like that? Creepy."

I took a sip from the tea cup that Evangeline gave me a while ago.

"It's sweet."

"Yuu-sama's preference."

I can still feel the sweetness of the tea in my mouth even though I've already gulped it down twenty seconds ago. Fortunately, she knows almost all about me so she serves me quite well for a maid.

"Thank you, Eva-chan."

"N-N-No! I don't d-deserve such pu-praise! If protecting people is your duty, then serving you is my duty! I-I am your pe-personal maid so I'll do anything to p-please you."

"Not a chance."

"Eh-?"

"You're not my personal maid."

"….Ehhhhh!"

I took a sip again. Looking at her shocked with her mouth wide open is quite a sight for me. Teasing her really is entertaining.

"Wha-Wha-What are y-y-you talking about! I am your p-personal maid, right?"

"Nope."

"But…. Bu- bu- but… what am I?"

Then she suddenly started sulking at the corner of my room.

I think it's about time I stop teasing her. I'll stand up and apologize.

…

Eh? She's already that pale?

"Oy, Eva-chan. Stop sulking already."

"Bu- bu- but….!"

"Best friend."

"….Eh?"

"I do not really consider you as a personal maid or something. You're my best friend from what I remember so please call me Yuu-chan again when we're alone. Please?"

"….Ah?..."

Well, that is my true feelings. She was the one of my only two friends so why should I treat her as a maid?

"Yuu-chan….. T-Thank chuu!"

After that, she embraced me with all of her strength. Hey, wait! You're breast are too big for me to handle! I… I… can't breathe. Hey, Eva-chan! Eva-chan!

After several minutes, she finally let go of me. I look at her in the eyes with a smile but when she notices my gaze, she immediately withdraws herself and lowers her head.

"I'm t-terribly s-s-sorry! I didn't mean t-to hug you like t-that."

"Don't apologize like that. I don't mind, really."

"Ohh? Yes you are."

Suddenly, a deep voice instantly rebukes my statement.

"Archer! Don't materialize without my permission!"

"Evangeline-san, to tell you the truth, Yuu is extremely bothered by it."

"Ehh?"

No! Please! Don't listen to that idiot! And don't look at me curiously!

"Archer! Don't give her unnecessary ideas!"

"Hmph. Then make me silent with your command spell, Master-dono."

"Uuuuuuu!"

"Hmph."

"Yuu-chan, please d-don't be mad. And A-Archer-san, please d-d-don't bully Yuu-chan."

No, Eva-chan. It's futile talking to him. He doesn't listen to anyone.

"…"

He move his cold gaze to Eva-chan. As usual, his stare is as cold as ice.

"Hiiiieeee!"

That's to be expected. I think that anyone who looks to him eye to eye will cower in fear.

"Archer. Please don't make me use my command spell for just this. That's not what I wanted. My wish is to win the Holy Grail War and attain the root. I think that your purpose is to make my wish come true."

"It's look that you're misunderstanding something, my master. If there's something that I, your servant, wish for something, then it's not for your wish. I only exist for helping you win the war. After that, whether I kill you or not is my choice."

"!"

I'm astounded but I will never show my weakness to this man. Showing weakness to him will make my status as a master deteriorate.

"Enough talk. It seems that we have company to take care off."

"…It seems that you're right. Evangeline, please don't go outside for the meantime. Also, notify the other maids, okay?"

"…Ehh? A-A-Alright! I u-understand!"

Then she immediately went out of my room and run downstairs. I hope that she can notify others before an enemy comes here.

"Master, I suggest we should go outside. My battle preference is to intercept enemies before they can attack us. To put it simply, my plan is to entrap and kill them before they even know it."

"I understand."

I immediately pick up my pouch full of pendants and crystals and enchanted my body with strengthening magic. I even put several knives on my pocket for emergency.

"Ready, my master."

I open my window and jump to a nearby branch. I amplify my strengthening magic on my eyes so that I can enable my eyes to see in the dark. I jump to an even higher branch of the tree that I'm currently standing. With this height, I can almost see the whole mansion necessary to check everything if there's an anomaly in my created barrier but my servant speak to me like he's even disinterested in what I'm doing.

"What you're doing is useless, Yuu."

"?"

"If you think about it, you don't really need to be concerned about your territory. Remember, what your enemy seeks is to defeat you. That means that there's almost zero possibility chance that he will likely to attack your house if you're not there. Also, your grandfather is there, he will never allow outsiders to come and go inside of his premises."

That may be true… But I won't slack off easily. Slacking off can make me lose in this war. A sharp stone on the road can hurt a horse's leg. An injury of the horse can delay the messenger. A late messenger may not deliver the message on time. An undelivered message can cause a war.

"Anyway, you make this quick. I'm tired of waiting already."

"Okay. Okay! After I confirm the barrier's strength, Archer you can have your way."

I check almost everything in our mansion. The garden, the gate, the hallway, the windows, the bedrooms, the sitting room, the back door and the roof but I see no defects in my set-upped barrier.

"Then, Master, shall we?"

"Okay."

I turn around and head for the forest on where my "enemy" is located. I'm not really sure if my enemy is a servant or his master but Archer said that attack is the best defense. Usually, finding the enemy with my gem is easy but if the enemy is using magic specializing on presence concealment, that's a different matter. This time, I'm quickly heading to a position 100 meters from him. Thanks to my servant, he can easily pinpoint on where my enemy is right now.

"We can stop here."

"Eh? But he's 500 meters from us, right?"

"Yes, but I can already see him clearly from here."

Seriously! Is Archer class servants that great?

"But we can't be sure that if that is just a bait or not."

"Then, what should we do?"

I quickly organize my thoughts. I wonder if we should wait a little or initiate our attack… but Archer didn't give me the time to think further. He extends his right arm and a long rifle instantly materializes, then a sharp sound quickly overwhelms my consciousness. Before I can even complain, he already pulled the trigger of his rifle and hit his target.

"Master…. Let's go."

"….Huh?"

He quickly lifts me up, holding me on my waist and then he quickly jumps backwards.

"Wha- what exactly are you doing!"

"Master, right now, chasing us but I just confirmed that it was just bait for us. That bait is for their enemy masters, for them to know the exact position of their enemy."

"And you exactly bite it!"

"Not really, that type of plan can become successful within a 100 meter radius. He can't pinpoint our current position nor know what our identities are."

…that may be true… for normal humans, that is. We don't know their identities so we can't really be sure if other servants can use the same ability as Archer. If that's the case, then we're in a pinch right now!

"Don't worry. Mobility is not my specialty but securing an escape route is a soldier's common sense. Escaping from them is just a piece of cake."

You say that but aren't you just running toward the city?

"Then why are you running on a straight line? You should change directions every now and then, right?"

"If I were the one who is chasing, I'll always go straight, predicting that my prey is changing directions every time. That way, I can easily catch up to them and kill them. If you always go in circles, you'll never be able to achieve anything."

"T-T-That's true….b..but.."

…Urk...

This person is my servant but he isn't listening to me. I should prioritize our escape but this servant thoughtlessly ignored my efforts. I can't believe him! He just does what he wants!

After several minutes of running and jumping on branches, he finally stops.

"Master, I don't feel them anymore...but.."

"But? But what?"

"You can let go of my neck now."

"Haaaaah! You...you...!"

I immediately struggle and shake my body vigorously in order for him to drop me. Answering to my actions, he let go of me and drops me on my butt.

"Ow...ow.. What the hell did you do that for!"

"..."

"Why did you dropped me like that! That hurt!"

I scowl him and try to step on his foot but before my stomp hit him, he's already 3 meters away in front of me. I'm seriously mad right now but I can't give in to my emotions right now, I must do something to solve our problem right now.

I get my pouch full of jewels and pick up a brown colored jewel. My custom-made jewel can be used to make me temporary invisible and hide my presence to a certain degree enough for me to know where my enemy is located right now. I clench my right hand and start to cast a spell but...

"Something's strange... Master, wait. Please don't use your magic right now."

"But why?"

"I get the feeling that if you rely on magic in this situation, the next thing that you'll see is death."

"You're not too logical. Anyway, since you begged me not to it, then I won't."

"Okay, then, please hold my hand for now."

"Eh? B-but why?"

"..."

He's staring at me again with his cold eyes. This sickening feeling again of anxiety is burning up inside of me.

"Do not speak. Just hold my hand, my Master."

It's not like I don't want to hold it but... It's just that... I'm... still scared of him. Our meeting was quite an impact for me, to the point that it almost made me realize that there really are people who are so devastating. Just looking at them can make you feel that you're just a bug compared to their existence.

"I...I...ca―"

Without even giving me the time to respond, he snatches my left hand, pulls me in front of him and raises his head high. At that moment, a black cloak wrapped us like it has a mind of its own. The cloak was ragged and with one look, you can see that it is dirty but you can never deny its gentleness.

"Don't move. Just stay like that and don't move your body for a moment. The enemy will be appearing at any moment."

"I...I understand."

I really want to move my head around so that I can see the enemy but since I shouldn't move my body, I quickly dropped the thought.

"Actually, you can."

"What? I can't hear you."

"You can move your head around."

"I can!"

I immediately turn my head sideways but I can't hear nor see anyone. It's so silent here. So silent that it makes me want to think that this silence is deafening. Several minutes have passed but I can't detect any abnormality in this place... Then suddenly, a soft voice started ringing through my ears.

"Master! They're not here."

A blonde girl(boy?) wearing full-body armor covered with spikes and scales complains to a girl with a white hair and red eyes.

"Easy, Rider. They were here seconds ago. I don't know how but it seems that they escaped my trap. I can still feel them since they're still inside of my barrier."

That person... Her eyes, her hair... I can never be mistaken. She's the Einsbern Master. My grandfather once said that Einsberns once wielded the Third Magic but lost it at some point of time. For such an old lineage, they surprisingly have no branch families. The current head is Jubstacheit von Einzbern. They are the family who originated on summoning the grail but they cannot summon the grail on their own so they seek help on other Magus in this town, namely the Tohsaka and the Makiri family.

"….."

I look at her servant…..

―!

Those parameters…. They're superior to Archer's! I can't help but to feel depressed about it.

"Master, I have a bad feeling about this. Please ready yourself for some trouble."

With him whispering something like that…. I guess I have to believe in him for now….

I keep on watching Rider and her(him?) master. They're not moving at all. I'm getting fed up with this situation. My hands are already soaked with sweat. We're in this position for quite some time now, Archer embracing me from behind with his left arm. Seriously, I can't bear this position any longer.

After a few minutes of silent, the Einsbern master finally speaks to her servant.

"Rider, are you sure you cannot find them?"

"Well…. *sigh*… I guess I can use 'it' to find them―"

"Then, please do so. We're finally here so we can't afford wasting opportunity, right?"

"….Okay, I guess.… _Verwandlung, Auge…__die Wahrheit finden_…"

Rider closes his eyes and started chanting some weird spell.

"Yuu, at my signal, make a smokescreen."

"I understand."

I don't know what Rider's magic can do but…. At that moment, the blue light surrounding him gradually disappears and he just open his eyes again.

"Master, I can't see them. The magic that they use is too strong for me to detect…"

After confessing to her(his?) master, she(he?) face sideward…. In other words, she(he?) faces at our direction with a closed eyes.

…

…

Eh? Did she(he?) just opened her(his) eyes and glance at us? ―No. Maybe it's just my imagination.

Thinking that, I feel regret that I doubted Archer's ability… But his shout made me rebuke my doubt about him.

"Yuu, now!"

I immediately jump vertically and recite my spell…. 'Roken' ….

Mist immediately surrounds the forest. I think that spell should do it. Our intention right now is not fighting but escaping. Using the momentum and direction of my jump, I easily grasp on a branch above me and started running towards the escape route Archer had given me a while ago.

Finally, Archer materializes on my side.

"Yuu, that was close."

"….."

He's right.

If I hadn't jump at his signal, I've would had been died there. That servant is lying when she(he?) said that she(he?) couldn't find us because the moment he opened his eyes after chanting that spell, he can already see us.

For now, I have a terrible disadvantage. I completely walk into their trap. I'll make sure that this won't happen again next time.

"Tch. They let us go."

… Hey, what's with the 'Tch'? Aren't you glad that they let us go?

…

It's almost midnight yet I'm still lurking in the forest. I'm almost at the riverbank…. I really don't know why I'm still here….

―!

….th―this is… a presence of an enemy! Again?

"Master."

"A servant? Is that Rider?"

"….No. I sense a different aura in them. They're almost a kilometer away from us, adjacent to the river."

"Then let's go check it out. But remember, Archer, you should not attack them without my consent. If they look pretty weak, we shall attack them at all sides. Use that cloak again for concealment, okay?"

…..

I get close to the 'enemy', without knowing anything about them. I'll be sure to be aggressive this time.

I'm almost 300 meters from them.

―200 meters.

―100 meters.

―50 meters. I can already see them.

I'm neither excited nor scared. It's just that…. I feel that something is amiss.

I'll wait for a proper timing.

"―Archer, do you hear me? At my signal…."

"…"

"…..Ready…"

Maybe I'm too worked up or I'm upset about what happened earlier. Whatever! I'll be successful this time!

"Archer,g-….! HUH!"

What the-? Why did he appear in front of the enemy? More importantly, why is he not attacking them? I thought I explained to him the situation?

…. *twitch* He's even making a conversation!

That's it! I'm going too!

"Archer, what are you doing?"

―I'm sooo pissed off right now but what's the best method to escape this awkward moment?

I take a glance on the enemy. She's…. a girl. Even though her clothes are very similar to mine, I can tell that she's wearing boy's clothing. Her hair is even shorter than mine. She's not Japanese. Her eyes are big and beautiful. ―No, her face is very beautiful. If I'm not mistaken, she's an acquaintance of Naoto-kun. Serene Barthomeloi. She is, without a doubt, a master. And the person, no, I can feel that she's not human. The servant beside her is holding a spear…. I guess she is Lancer?

"I told you that our plan is to attack them from all sides, right?"

"…"

"Hey! Listen to me! Do I need to use one of my Command Spells in order for you to obey me!"

"….."

"Sigh. Now that it comes to this…."

My attack had failed but this encounter should not become a waste. I must quickly make a plan…. For now, I should look to her in the eyes.

"You... You're a master, right? My name is Tohsaka Yuu, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"….."

"Now that the surprise attack has failed, I do not wish to fight anymore. Let's have a truce. Moreover, a little chat won't hurt, right? Is that okay with you?"

"…"

It looks like she's taken aback from what I proposed.

"Master, I do not sense hostility on her but the servant next to her…. is…"

"Yes, I can feel it too, Lancer."

―Archer?

"Don't worry. My Archer won't attack you if I don't order him. Well, I can't really say that you can relax for now."

―Archer. Please turn into a spirit form for now.

"Tsk. What a troublesome Master. Remember, Yuu. If you aren't capable of being an excellent Master, I'll gonna _fucking_ kill you with my own hands.."

After whining, he immediately disappears like a bubble.

"Okay, now! Shall we have a little chat?"

"….Lancer."

"Yes?"

"Can you?"

"Of course. If you may."

Her Servant also disappears.

"Tohsaka-san, mind if I say you question first?"

A question? Sure, but I need to confirm something first.

"Yeah, I don't mind but could you please tell me your name first?"

"My name is Serene Lia Barthomeloi. I am a Magi from the _Association_."

"Hmmm… Association, huh? So did they send you here just to participate in the Holy Grail War?"

"That's….none of your concern anymore. My reason for going in this country isn't necessary for you to know."

"Is that so? Okay. I won't talk about those things anymore. So, what did you want to ask?"

"….I would like you to explain it all to me the details of this Holy Grail War."

Explain! Do you mean that you participated in this war without knowing anything!

I try to hide my annoyance and make my face cheerful every time but the fact that she doesn't even know the slightest details of this Holy Grail War is just to irritating. Without me knowing it, my face automatically express an emotion that I've always hiding. Her question is just too sudden and I just can't control myself to make a face like that.

Why does the Grail choose persons who are never involved with it? The Grail chooses its Masters. A Master is not a role that you can give to someone else nor is it something you can stop being once you are chosen. Those who have the Command Spells carved on them cannot resign from being a Master.

―In other words, if you're chosen, you can never _quit._

Shall I tell her everything?

I guess there's no use on hiding it on her. I shall tell her everything that I know concerning the Holy Grail War.

…

"I understand. First thing first, follow me. I shall explain it to you in my place."

After my statement, I face backward and Archer automatically appeared on my back. I glance at her. It's the same. The girl in a breastplate and lance was already there. I ignored her and start walking towards the Tohsaka Mansion.

_[002-2/End]_


	5. 003

003: _The realization of the wish_

* * *

―_Are you bored, kid?_

…is the first question that "she" had asked me a long time ago. At that time, I didn't even imagine what kind of predicament that I will be facing nor did I even reply to "her" weird question immediately.

It was our first meeting, a meeting that is not meant to be.

A meeting that should not happened.

A meeting that turned around my life 180 degrees yet I didn't even agonized nor regretted it, I just accepted it without myself knowing what is going on.

―_Aren't you bored?_

If you think that I'm bored….maybe, I am.

―_Don't you get bored of everything?_

Frankly speaking, yes, I was getting bored. My life is so boring right now.

―_Don't you want to go somewhere else?_

Yes, I want to go somewhere…..but I can't leave my brothers here.

―_Don't you want to go with me?_

I…do...but I, can't…

―_I want to go with you._

Yes. Me too… but…

―_Why? Why won't you go with me?_

…..

―_Why won't you take my hand?_

…..

―_Why? Why? Whyy!? You said that you love me, right?_

….. …

―_I don't understand. I really don't understand. Why? W- W- Wh- Wha- Why?_

―!

That…

That dream again.

I can't help but to feel melancholy when I dream about "that". Ever since she died… No, death is not the word to describe what happened to her. She simply "disappeared" from this world without a trace. I just wanted to spend time with her but I guess that simple wish will never be granted since that was a long time ago.

Ah― I get up on my bed and look at my window.

"…It's dark."

Of course. I look on the pocket watch that was on my desk nearby. It's almost 4 hours after midnight. I sigh as I went back to my bed and lay down on it. I wanted to sleep some more but my mind keeps me from doing so. I wonder why? I kept on thinking about this question but deep in my heart, I already knew the answer.

Ahhh! I can't sleep! I can't help but to reminisce about the past. To reminisce about "her". To reminisce about someone who does not exist anymore.

―_Buch der Weisheit_.

A girl.

The girl I met three years ago.

The girl I met in the heart of the forest.

The girl who knew everything.

The girl that was not normal.

The girl that was abnormal.

Or maybe, she is the abnormality herself. But complicated things like that doesn't concern me at that time so I didn't pay attention to any of the details concerning about her. All I felt is just curiosity, nothing else.

That girl seemed to be the younger than me at that time. She may look exactly like a 13 year old girl but her facial expression tells me otherwise because a child of thirteen years of age can never make a face like that.

A very serious and lonely face.

Her hair is gold. She's wearing a light blue colored one piece dress and a circular hat. Her eyes are crimson red, just like the color of blood itself. Her nails are unusually long, not very Japanese-like. Or maybe I was just imagining things. Her serious expression is nowhere to be seen; only a bright smile was left. I wonder why? Maybe she was glad to meet someone to talk to in this kind of place. Just thinking about it makes my mind full with curiosity even more. With that in my mind, she suddenly askedan unexpected question.

_"Are you bored, kid?"_

Kid? You look younger than me though. And bored? Of course I'm no―

I stop for a moment. I doubt that answering a question like that irresponsibly is not a good thing so I answer her question in a manner that even I, was not sure if it's right.

"I….not sure."

_"Is that so?Hmmmnnn…"_

I stare at her. She stares back at me. I thought that this will become a staring competition but it looks like I'm wrong since she averted her eyes from me within a short span of seconds. I really don't understand this girl. She's weird. Her mannerisms are weird. Even her attitude is weird. Looking at her, she's just a typical and beautiful 13 year old girl lurking in the forest in the middle of the ni―

Wait a second. It's seems that I'm missing some important logic… then, she suddenly ask me a question.

_"Why are you here? Is it not weird that you are here in the middle of the night?"_

"Well, I wanted to take some stroll so―Hey! That should be my line! It is weirder if a small girl like you is here at this time of night, right!?"

_"No... It is not."_

Oh? Yes it is! This girl really is driving me crazy. I went here because I, myself wanted to take a stroll initially but after seeing her here, I decided that I will guide her to her house since she look like she is lost.

"You, where is your house? I'll take you to your home. It is not safe forayoung girl to be strolling around here. Some bandits may see and kidnap you for ransom."

_"Oh, really?"_

"Yes. You look like you're from a prestigious family so some people may think that you are an '_ojou-sama'_. Well, I'm just curious but are you really an _ojou-sama_?"

I look at her with a curious eyes but it seems that she's taken aback from my question. I really wonder why she's acting that way…

_"Are…. Are you an idiot?"_

She says with a disgusted face.

"How rude! How dare you call me an idiot! Sigh. I can't believe I'm being made fun off. More importantly, a kid who's lost."

_"I- I'm not lost or anything. I just wanted some fresh air. Ahhh… Forests in a small country like this are nice. It is a good thing that I come here, really. Ahhhhh..."_

Small country, huh?Hmmmnn. I haven't gone to any other countries before so I can't tell whether you were right or wrong but I can agree with you saying that this is a nice place but…

Hey, don't change the topic. No matter how you describe this country, the fact that you're still lost is clear.

Looking at her really makes my heart skip a bit. I don't know why but there's something inside me is burning... Even though I just met her, I think I'm a bit attracted to her… No, wait! What the hell did I just think!? That's impossible. Even if I am at that age, I should not become attracted to someone else instantly, more importantly, a kid!? Am I losing a screw or something?

Looking troubled, I turn around and crouch in place. I don't know anymore! I can't believe myself for thinking something like that. It may be okay if we were of the same age but she's two years younger than me! Am I gonna turn into a criminal!?

_"Nah. It's not your fault."_

Looking at me, she said that while smiling.

"What _is_? What did you mean?"

_"Don't worry. What you're feeling right now was just temporary since my control of'Enchantment'is nota strong compared to others."_

"_miryou_―...what?"

Then, she started to spout some nonsense.

_"Mystic Eyes of Enchantment. Oh, right, I forgot. You don't know information like that. Mystic Eyes are eyes that can grant its wielder a power to defy reality. For example, with Mystic Eyes like this, I can easily hypnotize other people to like or hate me. Convenient, right? They say that my eyes are considered a Jewel class, if you base it on the Noble Colors System because my eyes have a variety of Mystic Eyes.I can even use Charm, Whisper, Binding, Distortion, Attraction and Illusion."_

Huh? Even words that are coming from her mouth are weird. With her statement, I can only reply a dumbfounded look.

_"You don't understand, do you? Sigh. As expected of a 15 year old brat."_

"Wait. Just, slow down…"

_"Sigh. I guess a human brat like you can't even give me a good reply. "_

… …

Human? I… Those words…. Is she serious?

"Can... I ask you a question?"

_"Sure."_

"Who, are you?"

_"…..I, am someone…. That isn't meant to be encountered, by a human like you."_

"What do you mean?"

Again with the 'human' word.

_"I am a creature different from what you, are calling a 'human'."_

….I'm… really irritated. Just answer the damn question already. If she say load of crap even more, I―

_"An existence that was born from the world itself. A monster compared to you. I'm the creature that's what they call a Vam__―__"_

"Just cut the crap already! All I wanted to know is your name!"

"…"

She pouted. I, at least understand why she is upset but it doesn't mean that she can look down on me like that. I intentionally close the distance between us, after a few steps I am directly in front of her. While looking at her eye to eye, I pat her head as gently as I could.

_"__―__!"_

I can't understand complicated things like Mystic Eyes, charm, distortionand whatever she's talking about but I don't really care. I don't like understanding something that is beyond my comprehension.

I thought that she will complain and scowl me for patting her head but it seems that she's surprised at my sudden attack.

"_Are...are you looking for trouble? Touching the head of a creature like me? More importantly, I'm a girl, you know?"_

"So, what?"

"_Hair is a girl's important treasure. Some even says that it is the crowning glory of women._"

I just nod at her statement and start to rub her head gently.

"This is this and that is that. More importantly, please tell me your name."

_"…I understand. My name is Bush der Weisheit. I'm a True Ancestor, in simpler terms, a vampire. I guess something like that can satisfy your curiosity, right? "_

Vampire? I don't understand at all.

"…..Maybe. And, oh, I'm Moritaka Naoto. For now, I'll walk you home, okay?"

_"Naoto, hmmmm… yes, but.."_

"But what?"

_"I don't have a home."_

[March 30, 1875 06:40:42]

MakiriYuuki is one of my childhood friends. He is a serious person but we get along together well. Many years ago, I disliked him for being too serious and rational but now I think that having a straight person in our friend circle is not so bad. He's the most composed and mature compared to us three.

I think I consider him to be my most valuable friend because we share a very similar circumstance. This phenomenon called "Magic". He is also involved in that kind of dangerous situation. Knowing magic can definitely harm yourself, as well as said that his family is a practitioner of magic and he will someday become the head of the family.

"…..this way."

"Oh, ."

I immediately walk toward him.

We are currently going to the shrine. This shrine is the same as ever, a worn-off _torii_, a stairs that's too hard to climb, the _chozuya_ and the _toro_ are still the same, the worship hall and the main hall is still probably the same. I almost panic when I saw the red barrier near us getting stronger day by day but Serene said that we should wait until the vampire that she was currently hunting makes a move. I can understand that she is being cautious but that vampire may kill another person again. Just the thought that the vampire will soon attack someone I knew give me a severe chills on my shoulders.

"By the way, who's the girl you're walking with several days ago?"

Suddenly, a surprise attack!

"Err- well… I…"

Will I tell her? Will I not? I wanted to hide the fact that I know her since she's a foreigner.

"Oi, I'm not interrogating you or something so don't make that face."

"Eh? Really?"

What a relief. I can't introduce her to him because I don't want him to be involved in this matter… Oh, wait.. HE is already involved. I almost forgot that he is a practitioner of Magecraft. But still, his involvement and her situation are irrelevant so there's no need to spill the beans.

"Well then, do you mind telling who that girl is?"

"Ummm… you know, it's that…."

"Just. Tell. Me. Already!"

With him making a really scary face, I cannot help but to hesitate while answering his questions.

"She… She's an old friend."

I… partly lied. It is true that she is my friend but... Our friendship is quite complicated. Serene tried to incapacitate me several times in the past because of my relationship with _Buch der Weisheit_. Anyway, that's history. An experience full of pain and agony but it is still meaningful to me.

"_Heh_. You're too obvious… I guess I'll just leave it at that."

Seriously, why are you pressing on that topic, huh? Maybe… You're jealous….? Since I got to spend some time with a girl of my age…_hehehehe._ I can't help but make a devious grin…

Or what am I, an idiot?

"….Hey, Naoto."

"What?"

"…."

Is it just me, or the atmosphere here is getting tense?

"Do you have a wish?"

What? Why did he suddenly ask a strange question?

"I… certainly has one. Why did you ask?"

"… Nothing."

Weird. It is unusual for him to ask questions of that caliber. Normally, he would ask something like "What will you do from now on?" or "Is this what you want?" but he asked me a question that doesn't suit a rational and realistic person like him. In other words, he's an extreme realist.

"Then… can you tell me what is it?"

….

I gaze at the _Ema_ in front of us. It is true that I have so many wishes but I can't really put it into appropriate words that he can understand. I have a complex feeling about my thoughts, on whether I'm sure about it or not. I contemplate about it, and after several minutes of thinking, I finally thought of an answer that can satisfy me.

"I―"

Before I can even proclaim my wish to him, the back of my head felt a sudden chill.

―This feeling…

"Yuuki, run!"

I bring out my hidden knife and turn around, and then I slash several times in my front.

"Lucky… Yuuki-kun, are you alright?"

I said that without looking at him. Knowing him, he probably had deflected all of "it".

I'm quite lucky since my body reacted by itself to an incoming attack from a hostile existence. I'm sure that if I don't have this eyes, the bones that was thrown at as will surely pierce my bod―

Wait a minute.

"B― Bones?"

I confirm it again with my own eyes.

Bones.

Small, thin and almost six inches long. I can't imagine this thing being thrown by someone but the sight of bones on my feet is more than enough to bring me back to reality. I stare at it, and thankfully, it is not of a human's. I don't really need to confirm because I personally knew the structure and looks of a human bone.

"I never heard of this before. Yuuki-kun, what are your thoughts about it?

―Since we don't know the position of the attacker, we cannot blindly attack him."

Without lowering my guard, I slowly turn my head to him…. And in my surprise, rather than seeing him alone, what I see now is a weird person with a mask of a skull.

!

Where is he? And who is that suspicious –looking woman? Wait. Maybe she's the attacker?

While I'm being confused right now, a familiar voice started ringing through my ears.

"Don't worry, Naoto-kun. I am safe. My _servant_ protected me.

More importantly, we should go to a place where we can fully defend ourselves. Assassin, can you please lead us the way."

"I understand. Please follow me, master."

Wha―? Who is that woman? Did he say "_servant_"? If it's true then what a strong-looking servant that he had. I never knew that Makiris can create a servant of this level. Usually, servants are familiars that are vengeful spirits or common evil spirits from nature that the magi usually summon.

Unfortunately, his servant goes directly to the stairs. Shit― this is bad. Is that servant is expecting us to run down the stairs? You've got to be kidding me. If were not careful, we can die by falling on it. His servant was just making our lives at risk more.

"Yuuki!"

Immediately shout at him.

"―don't do it!"

But it seems that he cannot hear me…

Shit! I can't stop him. He's too far from me now. What should I do now…?

My head is spinning right now. I can't make proper judgment like this! What I need to do now is to save him. Then suddenly―

"―Ack!"

My right shoulder was stuck by small bones. I feel a sharp pain on it. I immediately fall into the ground on my left.

"D―Damn it! I… I'm this… weak?"

While holding my right shoulder, I try to get up but I can't. It seems I can't move my left leg, I don't know why but it feels kinda numb.

In the past, I was also injured like this… No, I was injured to the point that I'm close to death. Luckily, Buch was there to help me.

While struggling to get up, I feel an ominous presence in front of me.

"Of course, you're just an ordinary human. No ordinary human can beat a _higher being_ like us." He said with the intention of mocking me.

A handsome man with a tuxedo suit? No, this presence… He is―!

"You… You're a vampire? No, you're almost a vampire, right? Yet you're still incomplete."

"Woah, woah, woah. You can tell? Ha! Then it means that you're no ordinary human. But still, you're weak."

I knew it. He's… a living dead. But it's impossible for him to create a barrier like that….

"Well, it seems I can't kill you now. There's something approaching us, you know? Something different from you're friend. But don't worry; I'll kill him first before you. HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll kill him and savor the flesh of his skin with my mouth to my heart's content. Nyahahahaha!"

He's laughing so hard that he almost bends his body backwards.

"Well, well. It looks like someone got far ahead with himself."

He's not scared at all. As expected of him. But, where did the woman with a strange mask gone off?

"―What!?Heh._You_ a moron?Ahahahahahh!" the living dead said as he sticks out his tongue to lick his fingers and point them to Yuuki while laughing.

"No, Yuuki! He's―"

"Shut up for a while, okay? I can handle this _mutt_."

Eh? He's crazy! There's no way that he can― eh?

Before I can even finish my rebuke, the man with a tuxedo sharply fall on his knees and starts to cough out blood.

"… *cough*… What… What did… *cough*… you do to meee!?"

"Nothing. I did nothing at all."

"That's….i―impossible. H―How can… ack … this b―be?"

Eh? What did JUST happen? He was there standing a minute ago… and then he suddenly… By the way, where is Yuuki-kun's servant? I decided to take a glance at him….

"…."

Don't tell me―! No, it's impossible. But just to be sure…

I activated my eyes and start looking around.

….

….

… this is―

I knew it. His servant is the one who caused that man in that state… But, how can this happen? His servant is, invisible!?

"….."

What… What is that person? I can hardly believe my own eyes… oh, right.

Believing? That's impossible since _this_ was not my own.

I stare at her. That thing which he called servant.

Her presence, on which was so overwhelming, has strike me as I use my eyes more.

"This…. This is―? I can't analyze it?

How come?

That's… That's impossible. There should be no such things that these eyes could not analyze…"

I'm shocked.

That's impossible.

These eyes are meant for analyzing things such as magical phenomenon but looking at her…. defies the purpose of these eyes. This Mystic Eyes can uncover all of the mysteries of this world yet why… can't these eyes tell me what is that _servant?_

While I'm shocked at this impossibility, the living ghoul who's screaming in agony a while ago suddenly speaks with a tone of hatred on his voice.

"Damn you! I'll never forget this! My parent will definitely avenge me! You hear me!? My parent will avenge me! HE WILL AVEEENNGGEEE MEEEEEE!DEFINETELY!"

Slowly, the body of the living ghoul is turning into ash…. His body is quickly deteriorating…. His presence is slowly disappearing….. Just like the scene of someone I knew a long time ago.

A similar scene that I saw 3 years ago.

The 'scene' that makes me remembers the result of my choices and mistakes.

"He's dis…appearing." I murmur to myself.

Then, after the living ghoul had finished disappearing, Yuuki started to ask me a question,

"Naoto-kun, it seems that you know what this kind of creature is… would you mind explaining it to me?

"…"

Of course I know.

I had met several of them several years ago, and did not expect that I would see more of them in the future but…

"Naoto-kun, sorry if I can't protect you. For now, all I can do is to heal you, is that okay?" he said as he crouched beside me.

"Yeah. Thanks. Sorry to worry you…"

He simply goes touched me and quietly murmurs some complicated spell that I did not recognize.

Of course, I cannot recognize a spell or two if I don't use these eyes.

After several minutes, he finally stands up and stretched his left arm upward. It seems that he's finished healing my wound. I can even hear his voice saying 'aahhhh' as soon as he's finished stretching both of his arms.

"So, can you please explain to me what the hell these creatures are…"

He said as he focuses his gaze directly at me.

I can understand that he's curious about them, but can you please be considerate? I'm injured, you know? Well, I can say that I was injured by them earlier but please give me a break. Even if I'm not in shock, you should not treat people as if they're books. We can't always give information if we're not in a good condition.

Again, he just looks at me with expectation in his eyes.

Damn! Again with your expectations and stuff! I don't care anymore. I'll just tell you what I know! I want to go home so I'll finish this as fast as I can.

"… They, are vampires"

I said for an introduction.

"…"

"Have you heard of vampires before?" I asked him.

"Well, yes. Basically, they are blood-sucking demons, right?"

"That's right,"

Of course he knew. He's not the next successor of the Makiri Household for nothing.

"but what we've encountered just now was not a true vampire. To be exact, incomplete."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that there are two types of vampires, right?"

"…"

He just silently nods at my question.

"Actually, there are three"

"…"

"The first race is called_True Ancestors_,

the original and true vampire, and also the creator of the _Dead Apostles_, which are irrelevant to our main topic so I'll just skip it."

He looked at me with an unsatisfied eyes but I just ignored him and continue explaining.

"The second race is called_Dead Apostles_.

The original members of this kind of vampire were created to act as counter-measures in the case of a True Ancestor being overwhelmed by his or her thirst for blood. True Ancestors are vampires, so of course they will experience a weird urge to drink the blood of humans.

In exchange for losing their free will and becoming a tool to relieve the vampiric impulses of the True Ancestors, these individuals were granted powers and longevity similar to their masters. However, what they received was still a flawed form of immortality and it was soon discovered that they needed to suck the blood of others to survive. Then just like the True Ancestors, have these vampires the instinct known as vampirc impulse, which pushes them to suck the blood of others. But differently than thevampirc impulses of the True Ancestors, have these vampires the physical need to suck the blood of others in order to maintain their own bodies.

The result of repeatedly sucking the blood of humans was the emergence of a sense of superiority in the heart of the servants of the True Ancestors. Such a thing eventually gave birth to a feeling of rebellion towards their masters, which then lead the servants to find ways of strengthening their mental control and escaping from the domain of the True Ancestors.

After the rebellion, these blood-sucking humans became known as the _Dead Apostles_."

I clear my throat and then continued speaking.

"Do you know the proverb 'Boredom kills'?"

"Y-Yeah."

"For the Dead Apostles, amusement is the same as breathing. For those who were once human and achieved imperfect immortality, boredom is their greatest enemy. As soon as someone realizes they have no value-that their life is stopped, then their meaning of existence disappears too. So they started to wear down and to counter this they started to create their own amusement.

The Apostles began a game of conquest and saw themselves as lords of a castle expanding their territories. The Apostles find territorial wars and power struggles entertaining and, for their own enjoyment, they place their own blood inside the humansthey preyed upon. These corpses go through the Growth Process to become Vampires and eventually kill their parent Vampire in order to become new Dead Apostles themselves. For the Dead Apostles, killing another Dead Apostle isn't something wrong for them.

The Apostles, however, consider to maintain the balance between society and themselves. They exploit the humans in secret, for no other reason than self-preservation. They don't want it to be known that vampires exist at all and to protect their own lives, they hide the bodies of their victims and expand their territory. Most of the long-lived Apostles don't use their names from their human lives anymore.

The common goal of all Dead Apostles is to achieve perfect immortality, who does not rely on the ingestion of blood."

Yuuki was just dumbfounded at the information that I presented. Normally, it is impossible for me to speak this much.

Ahhh… I really want to go home. Complaining is the special privilege of humans, after all.

"But, why… do you know such things?"

He asked me with a curious look on his face.

"Well, many things had happened in the past. I'm sure that you had the gist of what I've experienced three years ago, right?"

"… I see" he said as he covers his mouth with his right hand.

"Well, I need to continue so just shut your trap for the mean time,"

With that statement, I resumed filling him with necessary information.

"There are many ways to become a Dead Apostles.

First, just what I've said earlier, the True Ancestors must give their own blood to the human and convert him into a vampire with a similar immortality and strength… but making him into one has a price, the human who's converted by the True Ancestors will become their puppet. Frankly speaking, the human will be turned into a servant of lowly status. They're classified as the Dead Apostle Ancestors.

Second is to use magic to convert oneself into a vampire. Many magi tried to accomplish this task but only several people have come into success. I've been told that this method is almost impossible to accomplish… Well, if you are caught studying this method, the Association will not turn a blind eye on you and will hunt you down."

"…Umm, question…" he said while he is looking down at his feet.

"What is it?"

"Why does the Association forbids it? To study Dead Apostles and becoming one is somewhat interesting, and if you become immortal, you could even dedicate yourself on studying on how to attain the _root_."

"Root?" I asked.

"Yes. That is the dearest wish of all magi, the 'root'. Theplace of God, Akashic Records, the beginning and the end of all things that recordseverything, that creates everything in this world."

"…"

I don't get it.

I just become silent as if I'm contemplating on about what he said.

The _root_?

I am no Magus so it is difficult to me to comprehend what he's saying.

For now, I'll just let it slip and shove it inside my head. That information about Magi should be sealed for now as we are currently discussing about vampires.

I scratched my head as I continue talking.

"The Association forbids it because an existence like Dead Apostles are too dangerous. Why? It's simple. They greatly affect their surroundings and may even kill people. They need a great supply of blood so killing one or two people isn't enough. It is true that animals and livestock can become their main blood supplier but do you know the fact that they prefer human blood, especially virgins, because one's blood cells are more pure before one has exchanged bodily fluids with others, than animal blood. Also, if they cannot control themselves anymore because of their vampric impulses, they will succumb into the pleasure of drinking blood… Even if they don't need to kill anymore, they will still kill as if they are taking a stroll."

"I… see."

"… Moving on, the third way is the said human is to be converted by the other Dead Apostles.

Although they appear to have capacities beyond human limitations, most vampires actually acquired their powers by constantly refining human-inherent abilities throughout their extended lives. In other words, anyone with a similarly long lifespan has the potential to reach a level comparable to the Dead Apostles. Also, contrary to popular belief, vampires can be killed with conventional weaponry. However, that is a feat near impossible to accomplish since their superior reflexes and physical abilities allow them to dodge a slice of a skilled samurai and as long as you are human, you can't deceive the vampire's sense of smell.

I'll explain to you how vampires have its meal,

On the issue of the actual bloodsucking process, a vampire can either hunt the prey himself or acquire the blood indirectly through the use of familiars.

You are aware of what is a familiar is, right"

"Yes," He silently replied.

Of course you were. You even have one right now.

Yosh. Continuing…

"For a Dead Apostle living a long time and stabilizing his body with normal lives is not sufficient, so it's more effective to repair one's body by absorbing beasts, as they surpass the human species in this respect. By pushing his capacities to their limits, a Dead Apostle can possess either about 30 animals of the same species or one member of the Phantasmal Species that belongs to the Monstrous Beast or Phantasmal Beast-class as familiars. Stronger Dead Apostles were known to have used familiars of different animal species simultaneously. Those Apostles who repair their own bodies with beasts can return them to their previous forms and use them as familiars when they need to.

Now, I will discuss about on how the Dead Apostles make humans his kin.

If a vampire injects some of its own blood into a human victim's bloodstreams, the said victim will be infused with some of the vampire's own power and their body becomes unable to completely die. In most cases however, the body dies and with it, the soul of the victim. The final result would be a mindless undead familiar known as The Dead. But in the rare occurrence of the said victim possessing an above-average life force, he will become a Ghoul and embark on climbing the ladder to becoming a full-fledged Dead Apostle. The extent in which the newly created Ghoul will progress is decided by their magical potential of the body, which is stored inside the soul. Furthermore, the extension of its powers is dependent on the abilities and amount of minions pertaining to its parent vampire, whom it is bound, both mentally and spiritually.

Ghouls are corpse eating demon. They are born, when the brain of a vampire's victim is unable to completely die, after several years in the grave, the brain will rot and the human soul will be freed from the cage of the body. The decayed corpses now begin activity as Ghouls and their transformed souls, have now bypassed the necessity of the brain to hold the soul, as the soul is now separate from the body. They have mental capacities pretty much equivalent to that of a savage beast and they must devour other corpses to reconstruct their own degenerated flesh.

Living dead is the result of a Ghoul that successfully reconstructed its own body and thus, their brain. They are inferior to The Dead in terms of raw strength but the fact that it regained its own will and that it can maintain its own soul now puts it on a different standing than a mere puppet. The Living Dead have very limited to no intellect and to restore their intellect they need to suck the blood of humans.

After several years of development, the Living Dead regains a full human intellect, attains power of his own and becomes a mature Vampire, capable of creating other vampires and having his own minions. However, he is still bound to the will of his parent vampire and forced to supply him with blood. A vampire can only become a full-fledged Dead Apostle after breaking free from the control of his parent vampire.

That is all."

"So, in a nutshell, he is classified as a Living dead, right? And the true perpetrator of this barrier is his parent vampire," as he finally opens his mouth.

Ahem. I clear my throat again. Ahhhh, that's surprising, even I was shocked that I have manage to speak this long. Surely, I will never do this again, ever.

"That's right," I answered.

"Basically, we should eliminate first the Dead Apostle leading the other vampires in order to stop this madness."

"Yeah, but that's going to be impossible"

"?"

He started to make a dumbfounded face but I just continue,

"because he will never show himself."

"… Why do you think of that?"

"Look, if he's not hiding, he would not create this barrier, right?"

"…"

"But by creating this barrier, he also revealed important facts about him: first is that he inside of this barrier. Second is that he's on a weakened state. And last is that he's incapable of fighting on a 1 on 1 battle. That's the main reason why he's using his puppets for reconnaissance and information gathering."

That's right. Since I almost pinpointed out all of the information about the enemy to Yuuki-kun, I had no need to when he had this unexplainable 'servant'.

I can easily guess that the goal of that Dead Apostle is to gather additional numbers of the Dead, to reinforce his fighting capability and to take over this town. Also, he is undoubtedly inside of the barrier. Therefore, what we need to do is to smoke him out of his hiding place and to strike when he's trying to reorganize.

I sighed and then looked at Yuuki.

He seems to be satisfied and was deep on thought.

Thankfully, my explanation to Yuuki seemed clear so I can now take my leave and rest. I face backward as I intended to walk away while he's still thinking, I'm finally free…

"Nao-kuuun!"

―Or so I thought it will.

I really recognize this high-pitched voice. This voice belonged to a certain violent woman who involved me in this vampire hunting business. The woman from Great Britain, or is it Italy? I forgot… but that's not the point here! I only wanted to rest right now so why they just keep on appearing?

I shrugged my shoulders as I prepare to greet the person who's inevitably coming to my side… but for some reason, a weird feeling suddenly overwhelmed my back.

This aura…

―Hostility?

―Killing Intent?

But the only person on by back right now is Yuuki…

I looked back to confirm who was the one releasing the oblivious aura but my mind was clearly denying what learned.

It's obvious.

The one who's releasing that killing intent was ―MakiriYuuki.

I refuse to accept that that Yuuki was capable of such things! I mean, he had never glared at anyone like this… And the direction of that glare is…

Her.

―Serene LiaBarthomeloi.

Impossible.

But why?

As I look at her, she was still smiling and waving her hand like an idiot as she runs quickly to my direction… But why?

As soon as she's almost 30 meters from me, she suddenly stops her movements.

I focus my eyes on her face, only to see a shocked expression.

I'm not boasting but these eyes are quite good. Even within 100 meters, I can still see clearly the every detail of a beautiful and a colourful Kimono with a complicated design. For that reason is that's why these eyes are so convenient.

But never mind that, this is more important.

Why are Yuuki and Serene glaring at each other as if they are enemies? I don't understand.

Finally, Yuuki started to talk but he's still glaring at Serene.

"Hey Naoto,"

He smiles and continues his question

"_what is your wish?_"

My… wish?

Wish.

That was your earlier question, right?

If it is, then I already have the answer…

I already had that answer a long time ago, and that is― from _three years ago._

That is…

Then he suddenly walks in front of me as if shielding me and said,

"_Assassin,_ do you recognize them?"

"Yes… The girl with the short hair is undoubtedly, a master and the white girl behind her is her servant. "

It seems that his servant right now is talking while she's invisible. I could feel her presence but I couldn't see her.

He's conversing with her servant, huh? But what's with this 'master' and 'servant' thing?

Finally, Serene silently approaches us as I was overreacting on about what Yuuki had said.

"I.. don't have any intention to fight. That's what I've decided… _for now._"

She said with a hesitating voice.

As he heard what she said, he immediately makes a frown as if his expectations are crushed into tiny little bits. I guess that he already made a preparation about confronting her.

Wait… Confronting, her?

"Hah. Such provoking words, do you dare to mock us?"

"Not really, I just came here for a simple reason, and that is to talk to Naoto-san behind you. Whatever you think about what I intend to do doesn't concern me," she said as she walks past him.

"I wouldn't care less about other people and, I won't fight you when Naoto-san is here. He's… an important person."

"…sigh, I guess that's it." Yuuki said as he shrugs his shoulders and started to walk away from us.

"Wahhhh… You're too lucky, Naoto-san" He said as if mocking me.

"but, don't forget about what we've talked earlier… And you."

He turns around and pointed a finger to Serene.

"I hope we don't meet again."

"I'll probably wish for the same." She said while not looking back.

I can see her smiling for some reason but I cannot tell if she's happy or annoyed.

With that, their first meeting was finally over with Yuuki disappearing into the horizon.

"Ahhh! What a hassle! It was such a good weather so I didn't expect someone like him to appear."

"Well, you're the 'someone' who suddenly appears."

I pouted.

"What was that!?"

I was planning to go home and rest when she suddenly appeared and made a 'friendly' conversation with Yuuki.

Man, this sucks. I'm beat, I didn't expect to become fatigue on just explaining about some vampires and such. If he wanted to talk about vampires, he should have asked Serene on the first hand. Since she loathes vampires and hunts them on instinct, she should know more about them.

"Anyway, Serene…"

"W-W-What?"

As if she's nervous, she stutters while talking to me.

I immediately bowed my head and looks at her in the eyes. Er- I guess 'look' is the wrong word that I'm using because the more appropriate word for what I'm doing is stare.

Jiiiiiiiiiii.

"W-What, are you s-staring at?" she said as she timidly averts her gaze from me.

Oh? Her cheeks are flushed. Is she sick or something?

I raised my head and bring myself closer to her…

"W-W-Wha- Wha- What are y-you doing!? Suddenly bringing your face closer…"

I ignored her complain and continue closing the distance between us.

"…If…If…you…do, it like t-that…I,"

As if submitting to me, she just closes her eyes.

My face is now close to her face, as if I'm about to kiss her… But I did not. I just bring close my lips to her ears and whispered,

"So, an _important person_, huh?"

"!"

As if becoming a stone, she became petrified.

I continue speaking, as if I'm greatly pleasured of her expression.

"Having said that, can you please let this _important person_ off the hook? Well, your _important person_ is very tired, you see, so can you please let me go home?"

If I want to go home right now, teasing her is the best choice. She always denies it but she's too easy to convince. Well, if she's confused, that is.

Planning this method was not really difficult. It's just; I don't want to use it because I feel like I'm becoming a boy version of a geisha. Imagining it is just too depressing.

But, I need to continue this method if I really want to go home and rest.

Really, Serene. I do not want to do this but this is a necessity. No, this is an important mission where the world's peace is at stake! Yes! If I can't rest right now, I won't survive the upcoming work next time.


End file.
